Paradise On Earth
by DreamFire.Vee
Summary: Regina and Emma celebrate their 1 year anniversary. Short multichapter fic i started writing over on my tumblr SQ account. Established Swan Queen. Enjoy! x
1. Chapter 1

It was early evening and the sun was setting making it look like the sky was on fire. Emma had just left the sheriff's station and was heading home back to the mansion she shared with Regina.

They had been dating a year tomorrow and luckily for Emma she had managed to swap shifts with her dad so that she could spend it with the woman she loved, although she hadn't told the brunette this yet or that she had also cleared Regina's schedule.

As she walked past the only flower shop in Storybrooke, Game of Thorns, she pushed their front door open and the little bell rang signifying her entrance. She smiled at the older man behind the counter as she approached it.

"Evening Terry, is my order ready?" She asked as she leant on the counter top. Terry smiled and walked into the back room to collect her order. She tapped her fingers on the wood top in a random beat anxiously waiting.

Terry walked back out onto the shop floor and was holding the flowers that Emma had ordered. Emma smiled as she saw them, each one delicate and beautiful and perfect for what she wanted to express. She took her wallet out her pocket and handed over the correct amount to pay for her order.

"Still okay to go out the back?" Emma asked as she took the flowers from Terry who nodded and walked her through the back room to the wooden door. He never really spoke, she had no idea who he was in the Enchanted Forest but he had always been kind to Emma. He opened the door for her and she walked through. She was just about to head over to her little yellow bug which she had parked there earlier in the day but the rarely heard sound of Terry's voice stopped her and she turned to look at him.

"Regina is lucky to have you Miss Swan. You make each other very happy, anyone can see that and she will love the flowers. The Queen has quite the knowledge of flowers and your choice is perfect. Have a lovely evening." With that he gave a small nod of his head and closed the door.

Emma felt a warmth spread through her at his words and a smile ghosted over her face as she thought of the beautiful woman who was waiting for her. Emma couldn't wait to get home and see her, especially as Henry was staying at her parents for the next two nights.

Emma slid into the drivers seat before securing the bouquet in the passenger seat with the seatbelt round them so they wouldn't get ruined. She ran a finger over the delicate petals before starting the engine and heading towards home... something Emma never thought she would have.

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here we go with Chapter 2, i hope you enjoy it! xxx**

* * *

Emma pulled the bug up onto the driveway of her home and cut the engine. She released her seat belt and then the seat belt of the flowers, but left them in the car as she got out and walked towards her front door.

As Emma reached the front door with the key in her hand, she reached forward with her spare hand and ran her fingers over the shiny numbers of 108 that adorned the front door. It still amazed her every time she stood in front of it that she could call this her home.

* * *

It had been fairly easy for her to move in permanently with Regina. In the beginning of their relationship she would stay over the odd night during the week always coming after Henry had gone to bed and leaving before he woke in the mornings.

Once Henry knew about them the more time Emma would spend there and the more nights she would stay over, so the moving in process happened over time. Then one day while just the two of them were sat at the dining room table having dinner, Regina put her knife and fork down on her plate and just looked over at the her beautiful blonde girlfriend.

Emma felt the brown orbs studying her carefully and so she swallowed down the mouthful she had been chewing and placed her own knife and fork on her plate and looked up with a small smile to stare back into the intense brown.

"What?" Emma asked, suddenly feeling a little shy and nervous about the attention completely focused on her. Regina gave her a small but warm smile in return before sliding one hand into her pocket and then sliding it across the table towards Emma.

When she lifted her hand a polished silver key, attached to a solid sterling sliver swan keychain lay between them. Emma lent over slightly and picked it up, running her fingers over the weighty silver swan. Her fingers then found their way to the key and she looked up at Regina with a questioning look.

"What's this for?" Emma asked, although she had a pretty good idea. The simple fact was Emma already considered the large white mayoral mansion home; she had done for a few weeks.

"Emma, I know you consider this house your home already, and I consider it yours as well. But this key is more than just an offer to you to move in permanently. This key is also my way of telling you that you will always have a family waiting here, in our home, for you, if you will have us too."

Emma looked down at the key she was holding, tears threatening to spill over and down her cheeks any moment because the words Regina had just spoken, she had waited a life time to hear. She felt the movement next to her before she felt the contact on her knee. She turned to look at Regina who had come to kneel next to her on the floor.

As a tear slipped down her cheek she broke out in the biggest, brightest and most beautiful smile Regina had ever seen and Emma lifted both her hands to either side of the brunettes face, the keychain and key now hooked over one finger and placed a long, deep, head spinning kiss onto crimson lips.

* * *

Emma let her hand drop from the numbers on the door and she brought both hand up in front of her to look and hold that same silver swan, running her thumb over the body of it, still as shiny as the day it was given to her and she couldn't help but smile at the memory.

She reached her hand out the push the key into the lock and twisted, a small click could be heard and she pulled her key out again and then pushed open the front door to her home.

 **TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all so much for the new follows and likes on this fic! I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. This was going to be a one-shot but didn't want to rush it hence the short chapters. Enjoy the next instalment.**

* * *

Emma waked into her home after unlocking the front door. She removed her key and shut the door behind her. The house was quiet, except for the soft noises coming from the kitchen. Cupboard doors opening and closing and a couple of draws sliding on their runners.

Emma smiled as she unzipped her statement red leather jacket and hung it up in the cupboard. She hadn't been entirely sure if Regina had been home as her car wasn't parked on the drive. Knowing that she was meant her classic black Mercedes was in the garage and that Regina wasn't planning on driving anywhere soon.

Emma bent down and unzipped her boots tucking them into the bottom of the closet and then closing the door. She unclipped her Sheriff badge and placed it along with her keys into a small glass dish set upon a small hand carved wooden table. This had been brought after Emma moved in because she could never find her keys when she needed them…

* * *

Emma flew back into the bedroom after only leaving it two minutes previously, shuffling everything that sat upon her bedside table. Not finding what she needed she then began rummaging through the draws. She let out a huff as she shut the last draw and stormed into the en suite bathroom.

Regina rolled over from her position in their bed and propped herself up on her elbow, waiting for the whirlwind blonde to come back in and start looking under the bed, just as she did every morning.

When the noise in the bathroom stopped and Emma appeared in the doorway Regina couldn't help but smile at her. Emma eyed her she stalked across the bedroom and knelt on the floor at the edge of the bed and Regina followed her every moved.

"What?" Emma question as she duck her head to look into the gloomy darkness. Emma could never remember where she left her keys, her phone or her Sheriff badge but as much as it annoyed the blonde, Regina couldn't help but love it because it meant a few more minutes in Emma's company.

"You won't find them under there dear." Regina reply sweetly and Emma's head popped back up. She didn't move to stand up though, instead rested her head on the mattress and looked at Regina.

"Okay… so where are they this time?" Emma questioned tilting her head to one side slightly and looking utterly adorable to the brunette. Regina reached out her hand towards Emma who reached her own out as well. Their finger intertwined, fitting together like they had always meant too. Regina tugged on her hand slightly signalling that she wanted her girlfriend to move closer.

Emma used her other hand to push herself up and off the floor and then sat back down on the bed facing towards the headboard and twisted to face Regina. Regina released Emma's hand and pushed herself up so she was upright.

She lifted her hand, placing it on the soft fair skin of Emma's cheek before sliding it through the long golden locks to the back of her head and then gently pulled her girlfriend forward. Emma's breath hitched just before their lips touched and it was something Regina loved, knowing she had that affect on Emma.

Their kiss was long, unhurried and utterly sweet. Emma's hand lifted from the bed and settled on Reginas thigh before sliding higher and then moving up, over her night dress to settle on the curve of her waist.

This in turn made Reginas own breath stopped and she smiled into the kiss. Regina pulled back knowing that if this continued she wouldn't let Emma go to work and she wouldn't want to go either, but rested her forehead against her partners.

"Downstairs, coffee table, by the small chair" Regina told her slightly breathless, always knowing exactly where Emma had left her belongings. Emma raised an eyebrow but smiled at the same time. Emma lent back in and placed a short but gentle kiss on Reginas lips lingering only a few seconds.

"Your amazing and I love you Regina" Emma confessed to her. It was the first time she had ever said it. Regina had felt it for a while but hadn't wanted to scare Emma away and so had waited until she had been ready.

Now hearing the words Regina couldn't believe that the feeling was returned, she had never loved well and had very rarely been shown love in her life. But with Emma she believed every word the other woman uttered to her.

"I love you too Emma" Regina said as the most sincere, heart warming smile gracing her face. Emma left another kiss on her lips, this one lingering, soft but full of passion. Emma suddenly stood up and walked to the bedroom door, turning back at the to wink at the brunette. This made her shake her head and let out a small giggle at how Emma could change the situation at the drop of a hat.

That evening when Emma came home the small hand carved wooden table with the glass dish had been waiting for her in the entrance hall. A note written in Reginas elegant script that read

 _So you never lose anything again_

 _All my love_

 _Regina_

* * *

Emma smiled at the memory, the first of a thousand more I love yous that were shared between them and are continually shared everyday. Neither taking for granted what they had finally found in each other.

 **TBC**...


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, personal issues have meant i have been less than inspired to write and then when the bug hit it turned into a monster chapter. So in light of this i have split this chapter in half. Everything before the line break is present and after is memory then the next chapter will continue in memory and after line break be present, but i will remind you of this next chapter anyway!**

 **For those following Eventide, don't panic, i haven't forgotten about the story i am just a little lost on where i want it to go as it has taken a completely different path than what i originally intended so please just bare with me...**

 **I hope you enjoy this new installment, until next time x**

* * *

Emma stepped up the 4 shallow steps until she was stood in the main entrance hall. She glanced towards the door of the kitchen knowing that that was where Regina was, but she walked past the door and headed into the dining room heading around the left hand side of the table.

When she got about half way she turned and faced the wall, looking up at the framed picture that hung on the wall. It was one of Emma's most favourite pictures, excluding one that was currently hanging in their bedroom. It wasn't a fancy picture, they were not all dressed up in their smartest clothes, but it was the look that was being shared between the two women and the big happy care free smile on their sons face which Emma loved to look upon. She smiled as she stared up at it, memories of that day swirling around her mind.

* * *

Emma glanced up from the sofa where she was currently lounging and looked over her shoulder at Regina who was currently sat behind her home office desk, black framed glasses perched on her nose and a look of utter concentration masked across her face as she stared at all the paperwork that was laid out before her.

Emma got up and walked over to stand behind the brunette, leaning down and wrapping her strong arms around the petite frame of Regina. As Emma wrapped her arms around her she placed a sweet gentle kiss onto Regina's cheek. Regina sighed as she leaned into Emma's touch, her eyes fluttering closed for a few seconds. Emma released her and stood back up straight and walked out of the office without a second look back.

She walked into the kitchen and started pulling different things from the cupboards and the fridge and piling them up on the counter top before bending to reach into one of the bottom cupboards and pulling out a picnic basket. She walked into to the hall and opened the cupboard where the coats were and pulled out the thick blanket they kept there before walking back into the kitchen.

After placing everything she needed into the basket and laying the blanket on top to make it easier to carry she slipped out the back door and went and placed the blanket and basket into the bug. Walking back into the house she headed for the stairs and headed towards Henry's bedroom door.

She knocked lightly on the wooden door before pushing it open to find Henry leisurely sprawled across his bed with a comic book in his hands, catching up on the latest super hero adventures. He looked up as Emma walked in and scrambled to sit up to give her room to perch on his bed.

"Hey kid," she started as she sat down, "fancy coming with me and your mom for a picnic in the park? It's such a nice day it seems such a shame to waste it." She smoothed her hand over her jeans as she waited for Henry's response.

"But mom is working, she won't want to come with us, she will just say she is too busy." He replied sounding slightly disappointed at the thought.

"No she will come with us, because we won't be giving her a choice." Emma said with a slightly playful gleam shining in her green eyes. Henry tilted his head to one side as he considered what Emma was suggesting and a second later a bright smiled spread across his face.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked his blonde mother, tossing his comic book onto his bed side table.

"We are going to kidnap her, sort of." Emma replied as she stood up from the bed and walked over to Henry's door where she took his grey and red striped scarf off of a hook and held it in her hand. Henry jumped up off the bed and stood in front of her with a determined look on his face.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked her as she tucked the scarf under her arm and under her jacket so that Regina would not be able to see it.

"Well," replied Emma "this is what I have so far…"

A few minutes later Emma came back down the stairs and moved back into the office and over to the couch where she had been previously sitting, she avoided Regina's gaze knowing that if she looked at the brunette she would be able to read the mischievous look in Emma's eyes.

After a few second Henry came into the office and called his Mom trying to get her attention, he slipped down the opposite side of the desk and just as Emma had predicted she took her glasses off, set them on the desk and turned her chair to focus solely on their son. Henry started to explain some maths problem that he was having and when Emma felt she was properly immersed in the conversation she crept off the sofa, crept up behind Regina and took the scarf from inside her jacket out and quickly wrapped it round Regina's eyes, plunging her vision into darkness.

Just as Emma had been expecting, Regina started to reach up to remove the scarf but Emma moved her hand from the ends of the scarf where she finished tying a knot and reached over Regina's shoulders and took both of the brunettes in her own.

"Hey, relax," Emma reassured and immediately she felt Regina relax a little but she could still feel that Regina was a little wound up at being ambushed by her family, "we are taking you out for the afternoon because you have been working for hours and deserve a break, especially as it's a Saturday," Emma said she then released Regina and walked back round the desk "and you wont get the knot undone so don't even think about trying, I did it up tight on purpose."

"But Emma, I don't have time to take a break, I have all these budgets to look through and then three planning proposals. After that I need to…" Emma nodded to Henry who took both of Regina's hands and guided her out of the office, gingerly down the stairs and out to the bug, both of them ignoring the excuses coming from the regal woman.

Emma opened up the passenger door to the bug and tipped the passenger seat forwards so that Henry could climb in the back and then put the seat back into the correct position. She gently guided Regina into the passenger seat who was not being overly cooperative and then walked round the car and slid into the driver's seat.

Emma glanced back at Henry and gave him a wink who just smiled in silent response and then she turned her attention to Regina. She reached a hand across and intertwined their fingers, even though Regina had their make shift blind fold on she still turned in Emma's direction and sent a glare towards the blonde that seemed to burn through the scarf.

"Come of Regina, please, just a few hours and then you can work when we get home… I promise you will have a great time" Emma ended her sentence with a smile even though her partner couldn't see it. With the smallest nod from her blindfolded girlfriend Emma fired up the bug and headed out towards the woods that surrounded the town.

 **TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you all for being patient with me! I have been so busy with work and life i haven't had time to sit and write. So i hope you enjoy this chapter. To anyone who is following Eventide i promise you i will do an update soon!**

* * *

Emma pulled into the side of the road gently stopping the little yellow bug. Emma opened the driver's door and slid out allowing Henry to get out behind her. She walked round to the other side of the bug and opened Regina's door and gently maneuvered her out of the vehicle.

"Are you going to tell me where we are now? I tried to follow the turns in my head but got lost pretty quickly." Emma shot a look at Henry who smiled back at her. Emma had deliberately driven around the town before heading out on the right road knowing the Regina would try and plot their course.

"Nope, because then that would spoil the surprise, although I am pretty sure its not going to be a surprise anyway as you created this town." Emma slid her hands down Regina's arms and linked their hands at the same time as motioning for Henry to grab to basket from the car.

"Well I may have made the town but I have been too busy with mayoral duties to explore it all. You may surprise me." Emma smiled at that thought. She had always tried to keep Regina on her toes ever since the beginning of their relationship but most of the time she had failed because Regina could always tell when Emma was up to something which is why Emma had taken to doing things spontaneously.

Emma gently pulled on the brunette hands urging her to move forward onto the path that leads into the woods. Henry stayed slightly behind carrying the basket and the blanket. He was growing fast and getting stronger every day.

Eventually after a few stumbles over some of the rougher terrain they reached the spot that Emma had been thinking of and lead Regina right into the middle. She let go of her girlfriend's hands and walked over to Henry to help him lay the blanket out on the grass. After about 20 seconds of being stood still, Regina sighed and crossed her arms, having no idea that both Henry and Emma were behind her laying food out.

"Emma? Will you please take this ridiculous blindfold off so I can see where we are because I am getting impatient and have work I could be doing instead." Both Emma and Henry had looked over at her when she had started talking and were quietly giggling to them selves. The sight of Regina getting angry at thin air was quite amusing to the pair.

"Okay okay…" Emma sighed as she got up off the blanket and went to stand in from of the regal woman. She reached round her, planting a small kiss on her cheek as she undid the knot in the scarf and let it fall away.

Regina looked at Emma with a small glare at being kept waiting, until she glance over Emma's shoulder and took in her surroundings. They had come into a wooded glade, wild flowers growing up betweens bright green blades of grass and the sun beaming down on them from the circular opening in the canopy of the trees.

It was absolutely beautiful and Regina couldn't help but turn full circle to turn to take it all in. She came to stop when she was once again facing Emma and gave her warm smile.

"Emma this place is beautiful, how did you find it?" Emma shrugged before looking around the glad and back at Regina.

"A few horses escaped a couple of months back, I tracked them down to this place and have been wanting to bring you here for ages."

"Moms, can we eat now I'm starving!" Henry whined from his spot on the blanket but there was a small smile lighting up his face, he loved seeing his moms together, happy and content. Emma took Regina's hand and led her over to the blanket and settling herself on top.

For the next hour the talked, laughed and shared stories of all the adventures they had been through since Emma had arrived in the small sleepy town. They spoke about their family, work and school, and even some of the villains they had faced.

Emma reached over to the basket and pulled out the camera she had placed in their before leaving the house. She turned it on and quickly flicked though pictures that were on there. She looked up at Regina with a beaming smile as she saw the woman was smiling and concentrating on what Henry was talking about so decided to make use of the opportunity.

She pressed the button and reviewed the photo that she had taken, now aware that Regina was looking at her with a small glare. Regina didn't ever really like her picture being taken every time Emma got he camera out she shied away or took it from the blonde. She passed the camera to the woman so she could see and Regina's face wrinkled.

"Please delete that, it's not my best angle" but Emma just reached over and took the camera off of her.

"Not a chance, you look beautiful and more relaxed than you have in weeks. Now come on we need a family photo." Henry jumped up from his seated position and looked round the glade.

"We should take it in the grass, with the flowers," Henry said looking from Emma and back to Regina who gave a small nod in acceptance "and we should lay down with our heads all meeting in a star shape. Henry ran off to find the perfect spot and then waved them over.

All three settled into position and Emma took a test shot to make sure she knew how to position them all in the frame.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" With a yes from both other parties Emma lifted the camera up into position and then looked over at Regina only to find the brunette was looking back at her. This brought a small loving smile to both of their faces and so Emma hit the button.

She brought the camera back down to see the picture. To her it was perfect, Henry had a brilliant smile and was looking directly up and into the camera and his moms were looking at each other silent messages of love passing between them.

"I love our family" Emma said never feeling safer, happier or more at home than she had ever felt before.

* * *

Emma lifted a hand to the glass covering the photo which they had had blown up to put on the wall and stroked over the faces of her son and her partner. Emma never imagined that she would feel the way she felt now. Having been bounced around from foster family to foster family and then when she had been old enough, running away and learning to fend for herself she had always thought of herself as a nomad and that a family situation would never appeal to her.

But with Henry and Regina and her parents she finally felt like this was what she had been looking for her whole life. Like the final piece of the puzzle, the one that kept her bouncing around the country, had been found and that now she was complete and that there was nothing else on Earth, or any other universe, that she wanted. She had finally found her forever home.

 **Tbc…**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello everyone! Sorry it has been so long since i have done an update, i think i am going to make the chapters shorter (not that there are going to be many left) so i can write and upload them quicker than i have been. For those reading Eventide, i promise i will upload another chapter as soon as i have worked out where i am going with it. Look out for a new story coming soon...**

* * *

Emma left the dining room and headed towards the kitchen door which was slightly open, enough that Emma wouldn't need to push it to slip inside. The soft sound of Regina humming to her self could now be heard, light and melodic. It wasn't very often that Emma got to hear this, but she absolutely loved when she did.

Emma stepped up to the edge of the door and peered round to see where the brunette was situated. As it happened she was over the furthest side and had her back to the door chopping vegetables in preparation for dinner.

Emma brought her hand up onto the door to hold it in place as she let her head lean against it. She never tired of looking at her girlfriend. Every time she did she felt like she found another reason to love her, another reason never to let her go.

Regina must have sensed that someone was there, before she abruptly stopped humming and turned towards the door. At first sight of Emma and smile spread across the brunettes face, lighting the whole room. But this was quickly replaced but a slight scowl and a hip placed on a hip.

"Emma, how long have you been stood there?" Regina asked with a slight bite to her tone. Emma pushed off from the door and entered into the kitchen and walked over to Regina, slinking her arms around Regina's waist.

"Long enough to fall in love with you all over again." She leant in and placed a deep kiss onto crimson stained lips. She could feel Regina respond and stand a little taller before she smiled into Emma's kiss. Emma pulled back from the kiss, not releasing Regina from her grasp and looked around the kitchen.

"Lasagne?" Emma queried as she could see all the usual ingredients scattered around, including the red pepper flakes. Regina nodded,

"Is that okay? I can make something else if you like?" but Emma was already shaking her head in response.

"Lasagne is perfect, especially as it's yours. You know it's my favourite." Regina smiled again and this time was the one to lean in and steal a kiss from the blonde. Regina pulled back and leant backwards, still restrained by Emma's strong arms.

"Go and get changed, dinner wont be long and in case you forgot Henry is at your parents for the next couple of nights so wont be joining us" Emma nodded to convey she remembered and un-looped her arms from Regina's waist. She walked to the kitchen door before stopping and glancing back over her shoulder to look at Regina who had gone back to her vegetables.

Emma couldn't help but smile as she watched Regina go back to work and couldn't help wondering what she had ever done to get so lucky. She left the kitchen and headed for their bedroom upstairs to put the first part of her plan into action.

Upon entering the bedroom Emma pulled her tank top up and off before throwing it into the washing basket by the door. Next she walked across to their walk in closet and walked right to the back. She reached into the back corner of her section and pulled out a clothes bag. She hung it on one of the silver pegs on the wall and unzipped the bag running a hand over the fabric inside.

Emma wanted to make tonight special. Not only because it was their anniversary or any sort of special events but just because she wanted to show Regina what she means to her. She wanted Regina to know that now, she was her whole world and Emma would give anything to keep her in it. The woman had given Emma the family she had always wanted. She wanted Regina to know how she had changed her world and how Emma wants her to keep on changing it.

 **TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry the updates are few and far between, finding time to write is difficult but i had a couple of hours to kill before the S6 Fall Finale so i hope you enjoy this update. I am hoping to go back to Eventide soon, I'm just a little bit lost with it at the moment, but i will get there. Anyway here is another chapter and i hope you enjoy. We are coming to the end of this story in a chapter or two which i will en devour to get up soon!**

* * *

Emma zipped the clothes bag back up and headed into their en-suite bathroom to take a quick shower and wash away the days work. Throughout her shower Emma was running over the evening in her head and how she wanted everything to go. Of course as often was the case with the two of them that was unlikely to happen so Emma made a rough guideline in her head, something she could work with but was flexible.

After her shower she walked back into the bedroom and dried herself off before putting on the new black underwear she had brought for tonight. It was black and lacy and she knew that Regina would approve of her choice.

Next she dried her hair off a little with the towel and let it hang long and loose down her back, the natural curls already forming. Looking around the room her sights landed on Regina's vanity table and Emma decided that tonight was an occasion for make up.

She missed putting on her statement, slightly winged eyeliner she use to wear religiously when she first came to Storybrooke and tonight was the best excuse she found to wear it again. She carefully applied it and checked that both eyes were symmetrical before putting on a couple of coats of mascara.

She decided to leave her lips nude event though she was dying to try out some of Regina's red lipsticks (of which she had about 150 different shades of) but decided she didn't want to take anything away from what she would be wearing; after all it wasn't every day you got Emma into a dress.

Emma then walked back into the walk in closet and pulled out a draw that house all of her jewelry. She didn't have a lot as she didn't often wear it at the risk of it being broken or caught in a chase or fight. Tonight was a jewelry night though, as she knew the exact piece she was going to wear. It was a locket the Regina had brought her not long after she had moved in and nestled inside was a picture of Henry on one side and Regina on the other. Regina had had a small inscription etched on the back which read:

 _Family is a gift that lasts forever._

Emma remembered crying when Regina had given it too her. Maybe crying was an understatement, sobbing was a more accurate description.

* * *

Regina had looked at Emma so concerned that she had done something wrong so Emma had stood up, knowing Regina would too and just launched herself at the unsuspecting brunette.

Regina's arms easily wrapped around her body and held her close, the then reached one hand up and gently stroked the ends of Emma's hair, soothing her and trying to calm her down.

Regina was the first to pull away but didn't lose contact by placing her hands on Emma's biceps and trying the catch the blonde eye. Emma was looking down at the locket in her hand, disbelieving what the inscription said.

"Emma?" Regina said softly still trying to catch her eye. Emma looked up, locking green eyes with brown and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I just… I never thought I could have it." Regina tilted her head a little to the side, not quite understanding what 'it' was. Emma looked back up at her and could see her unspoken question. Emma went to sit back down on the sofa gently pulling Regina's arm so that she sat down next to her.

"Having my mum and dad here is great, and I love them but sometimes it is hard to even consider them family when I didn't know them for the first 28 years of my life. They feel a lot more like really close friends than my mom and dad and so I guess giving the title of family to them is hard. But with you… you giving me this gift I know I have finally found where I belong. I finally have a family I love and can call my own."

Emma looked back at Regina after looking at the locket whilst speaking. Regina was smiling, not a sympathetic smile brought on by past memories and tales but a genuine, happy smile. This time it was Emma who tilted her head.

"Emma, you have been part of this family long before tonight. Henry saw you as family long before anyone else. I was so worried about giving you this because I want sure if you considered me part of that and when you started crying I thought it was because you were upset I did. I am so happy that the feeling is returned. We are a family, we have been for a while now I think and nothing will change that. I love you and Henry loves you, we ARE your family."

Emma lunged at her again for another hug and all Regina could do was giggle at the childish response.

* * *

Emma unclasped the necklace, pulled the two ends apart and then pulled them up round her neck and clasped it shut again. She rand her hand over the silver locket now dangling just below her clavicle and smiled to herself. The metal was warm and it sent that feeling through all of her skin and straight to her heart.


End file.
